Biggest Mistake of Your Life
by Lady Gryffinclaw
Summary: "Y-y-your marrying the bloody git ?" stuttered Ron. "Jealousy is a sin, Ronald." Hermione said smoothly and gave him a smirk, eerily reminiscent to Draco.


Hermione Granger startled awake, wanting to be in her soft bed. But instead when she opened her eyes, she was greeted with her messy and cluttered office. It confirmed her question that yes, she had fallen asleep at her desk _again_ , after working late _again_. These last few months, Hermione had poured herself into work, not wanting to think about the painful betrayal of her boyfriend of 4 years, Ronald Weasley. Back then, she had thought that they were meant together and that there wasn't a couple more in love than them. That had all shattered into tiny pieces when she caught him shagging Lavender Brown in _their_ flat, in _their_ bedroom.

Hermione sighed and tilted her neck to the right, and was greeted with the usual cramp and ache in the neck. When could she ever learn ? Hermione got up and stared at the digital alarm clock on her desk, which read 2:50 AM, 6 hours past her usual working time. Hermione quietly got up and picked up her coat. Picking up her wand from her desk, Hermione waved it around to sort out the usual mess that it would become at the end of each day. With that, she apparated to the flat her parents had bought her right after her graduation. The flat that she and Ron lived in, had become only Ron's. Though instead of paying no rent, Ron sent double the amount to her.

Hermione quickly walked to her bedroom and sighed desolately. She dropped her coat on the chair of her vanity. She changed into a comfortable nightgown and put her wand on her bedside table. She then set her alarm for 6:00 AM, meaning she had three more hours to catch up on some sleep. With a bit of difficulty, Hermione went into a sleep full of nightmares of Ronald shagging and kissing other girls. She couldn't even seem to wake up from it. That is, until her alarm rang and Hermione shot up from under the covers, sweating profusely. Hermione went into the bathroom and peeled off her sweaty nightgown and threw it in the hamper.

She took a quick 5 minute shower and instantly dried her hair by magic. She quickly put on her Ministry work clothes, and went into her kitchen, looking for something healthy to eat. Finally, Hermione settled for some sugar-free cereal, along with a cup of coffee. Upon finishing breakfast, Hermione washed her dishes and saw Crookshanks, her cat, sitting on the Daily Prophet. She gently picked him up and cooing at him, she set him down, next to his bowl full of cat food. Taking her chance, Hermione picked up the newspaper. It was the same rubbish about what celebrity was hooking up with what celebrity. Today, it was featuring an article about Ron.

 _Todays Celebrity Romance Article_

 _Ronald Weasley and Mary Jensen_

 _Today, I am here standing in front of Mr. Ron Weasley's flat that he shares with his special someone. Sources have told us that after his disastrous break up with our favorite bookworm and genius, Miss. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley had a brief affair with Miss. Lavender Brown, a fellow woman who works in the Slug and Jiggers Apothecary. After getting tired of Miss. Brown, Mr. Weasley moved on to Dahlia Greengrass, younger sister to Astoria and Daphne Greengrass. Their traits were quite the opposite with Mr. Weasley adoring Quidditch, and Miss. Greengrass hating it with a passion._

 _Mr. Weasley was caught admiring other women during his dates with Miss. Dahlia Greengrass, who said that she simply couldn't take it anymore and that she sympathized with Miss. Hermione Granger. After that, Mr. Weasley remained single for a month, before finally, as he said, finding the woman of his dreams. Miss. Mary Jensen, captain of the Quidditch team Holyhead Harpies, 22 years old(the same age as Mr. Weasley), and the woman you normally see in porn movies. With her delicate curvaceous figure and ability to actually play Quidditch, she has stolen the hearts of many men. People thought that she would actually remain a bachelorette !_

 _Well, after hooking up with Mr. Weasley, sources got to us that she had some very passionate nights with him. I, your reporter, accidentally heard from Miss. Jensen that Mr. Weasley had actually taken her virginity ! How surprising. Miss. Mary Jensen has been pure all these years. I think that every guy who has bragged to have shagged Mary Jensen is now stumped with nothing to say. Yesterday though, Mr. Weasley gave me an exclusive interview about his love life. In it, he says that he truly loves Mary Jensen and that he's proposed to her, and that they're already having their first child !_

 _But let me tell you dear readers something. When Mr. Weasley broke up with Miss. Granger, he was known to have been having a very private affair with Miss. Lavender Brown. That same time, Mr. Weasley declared that Miss. Brown was his true love. But after a few days, they broke up. I sincerely hope that Mr. Weasley and the new Mrs. Weasley don't break up, especially with a child on the way. Well, Ronald Weasley did sacrifice a 4 year old relationship with Miss. Granger for a 3 day affair with Miss. Brown. But the question is, where are Lavender Brown and Hermione Granger right now ?_

 _But on a more un-serious_ _ **(thats the only thing I could think of)**_ _note, how could someone be so dimwitted ?_

 ** _Reporter: Aaron Lawrence_**

Hermione hissed angrily and slammed the newspaper on the table. She grabbed her wand and apparated to the Ministry, deciding that burying herself in work would be the best option to help her forget about the recent things. She walked down the hallway and suddenly, she was on the floor. She quickly got up, and looked at the person that had knocked her down on the floor. It was Don Hampton, the man that constantly flirted with her at work. Don grinned at her and started to apologize for knocking her on to the floor. One look at his face, and Hermione knew he was unfazed by it all.

"Don't even start Hampton. I'm in no mood for your romantic babble, so you better keep the coast clear. Otherwise, you will soon see yourself demoted to the janitor." Hermione glared at him threateningly, and stomped to her office.

Once inside, Hermione took off her coat and started on the mountain of paperwork she had to do. Bosses hated paperwork. It was a universal truth. Well, so did Hermione's boss. He gave each Ministry worker his paperwork everyday, and it looked like it was Hermione's turn today. Oh joy. So grabbing a quill and a bottle of ink Hermione dived into the paperwork. She worked and worked, until 2 hours later, she emerged from the pile of completed paperwork. She was huffing and puffing like a marathon runner. She dropped her quill and pressed the button for a half hour break.

It seemed as though anything she'd eaten had been for naught, as Hermione was hungry again. Hurrying, Hermione grabbed her wand and exited her office. She swept through the Ministry and soon reached the Canteen. She grabbed 2 bagels and another cup of coffee and started eating. She thought about her year and her future. She knew that the usual Valentines Ball would be in a day or two at the Ministry, yet Hermione had no partner to go with. It was really sad, since Hermione had always envisioned herself alongside Ron, with 2 children next to them, just being a happy family. Yes, Hermione had truly loved Ron.

 _"I guess I won't be going to the ball after all."_ Hermione thought sadly.

Suddenly an owl swooped into the Canteen, and landed in front of Hermione. The owl had a package wrapped in brown paper clutched in its talons, along with a letter. That day, she was unfortunately sitting with Parvati Patil and Miranda Lopez, the biggest gossips of the Ministry.

"Oooh ! We didn't know you had a secret admirer Hermione !" squealed Parvati.

"Neither did I." Hermione muttered, whilst picked up the package and the letter.

She put them on her lap, and ate the rest of her food. She picked up her wand and package and letter, and went back to the safety of her office to open them. She rested the package on her desk while gingerly _opening_ the letter.

 _Granger,_

 _I know this may sound weird that I'm actually sending you a letter, after years of the loss of contact. Well, this Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. I have a proposition for you. As you may know, the Valentines Day Ball at the Ministry is in 2 days, and I'm aware that you don't have a date to it. Well, as a matter of fact, neither do I. I just broke up with my girlfriend, Amanda Sanchez, because she was simply too clingy. Well, it would be a stain to my reputation if people figured out that I, Draco Malfoy, don't have a date to the Ministry Ball. As you may know, I only attend this ball to gain contact with influential people. No reason other than that._

 _If those very same people find out that I don't have a date, they'll dump me like yesterday's news. Well, if you hopefully agree to my proposition, it would benefit both of us. Me, because my reputation won't be ruined, and you, because you can show to the world that your not just a powerless bookworm who retreats into the corner to cry when she gets insulted. My proposition is the following. We will go to the Valentines Ball together, and pretend that we're in love. We will continue to date, until finally the public believes our story. If you decide to accept, I will give you more details later._

 _Malfoy_

"Well, can this day get any better ?" Hermione muttered sarcastically. "First the bloody newspaper, the Don bloody Hampton, then the gossip the Patil and Lopez will spread about my supposedly secret admirer, and now a letter and package from Saint bloody Draco bloody Malfoy !" Hermione ranter


End file.
